


Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The softest thing I've ever written, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "you trust me right?" flowey asked, staring ahead into the emerald eyes."i... i don't know...""of course you do," flowey beamed, a rare sight to see. so he went along, if it meant the other would smile like that more often.





	Flowers

flowers   
  


\--

  
asriel nervously tugged at the hem of his green sweater, his porcelain skin contrasting against such a bright green. he had emerald eyes and hair like snow, he was always meek and a nervous wreck, but he couldn't be blamed. his sister always picked on him, making him always so jumpy to the slightest movements. needless to say, he wasn't strong, not in the slightest. he was scared of being alone and hated the dark, he didn’t know how to handle certain situations and always ended up tearing up. unlike flowey.  


flowey, he had sandy blonde hair and always wore jean jackets over a pale green shirt. his eyes were an odd shade of red and he was a bit, how would you put this? disturbed. he laughed whenever asriel fell and sometimes put knives to his throat, often times to his  _ own _ throat. the boy was silver-tongued and cocky at times. he wasn't the best. he and chara always picked on asriel, him being the younger one of the two. at times he hated the other and wished he could fight back, and at others he loved him without a second thought. it was more of the latter these past few days.   


but, it was these moments asriel cherished the most. these serene moments when it was just him and flowey, they didn’t fight, well flowey didn’t fight. he didn’t do much, he just sat with asriel. sometimes they talk about nonsense but, they’d sit in silence. enjoying the rare company they held. they clicked in the most awkward way.

they sat together, in the backyard field of buttercups. asriel moved his soft hands from the hem of his sweater to the yellow flower petals and began idly picking at them. tearing off the small bits of petals, carefully. he just needed something to do with his hands. from the corner of his eye, he saw flowey staring down his hands movements.   


"hey, you wanna try something?" he prompted, glancing at asriel with a curious gaze.  
green met red as asriel locked eyes with flowey, he wasn't sure. floweys ideas weren't always his forte. asriel prompted him to continue with a hum as he turned towards the other. leaving the torn petals beneath the sheet of yellow. he shifted his sitting position so that he was completely turned towards his friend.  


“alright,” flowey pursed his lips in thought and reached for asriel's hand, taking it in his own and on instinct started tracing circles with his thumb. “i’ve seen chara and that girl frisk do this before,” he explained as he drew asriel closer.   


"you trust me right?" flowey asked, staring ahead into the emerald eyes.    


"i... i don't know..."   


"of course you do," flowey beamed, a rare sight to see. so he went along, if it meant the other would smile like that more often.   


"don't be nervous, i won't hurt you," flowey stated, trailing his hand up asriel's arm and onto his neck. his nimble fingertips bringing back a not so pretty memory. asriel's breath couldn't help but become caught in his throat at the feeling. he didn't like this plan. he really didn't. oddly, he was being extremely careful with his movements and gentle. this just terrified him even more.   


"okay, now we..." floweys voice trailed off, he seemed confused and in fact, nervous. that was a little reassuring to asriel, he wasn't the only one that was inwardly freaking the fuck out. asriel's eyes flickered to flowey's eyes, then to his lips in a matter of seconds. suddenly, he knew too well about what was going to happen. he didn't know whether to feel happy, angry, or just downright terrified. he was feeling a mix of emotions, all of it blurring together in a single thought:  _ am i gonna die? _   


flowey tentatively leaned in, angling his head in an awkward position. and almost as if asriel dove head first into the softest material, he felt the warm pair of lips against his. it was awkward, it didn't make any sense to the both of them but hell, it was a sweet gesture other than the constant abuse. neither didn't know what to do, they weren't experienced at all. surreal, would be the perfect word for describing it, so asriel thought. neither moved, they just pressed together. again, experience would’ve been nice to have.   


flowey pulled back, licking his lips. "uh, something like that," he hummed, running a hand through his sandy hair. asriel was left breathless, a flush high on his cheeks as he stared dumbstruck at the boy in front of him. flowey pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows.   


"stop staring at me like a deer in the headlights, it was just a kiss dumbass," he scowled averting his eyes. though the heat from everything crept it’s way up the blonde's neck and painted his cheeks. betrayed by his own body.   


"could... we do it again?" now, asriel wasn't one for asking for things but he let this one slide. it was floweys turn to be dumbstruck. he looked at his friend with confusion. asriel simply gave him a shy smile in return.   


so here they were, the two of them in a field of small buttercup flowers stealing kisses from eachother. if anything, this would've redeemed flowey right then and there. who knew someone so disturbed could have the softest pairs of lips. most of the time, it was flowey who initiated the chaste kisses. asriel decided he’d die before doing anything to any amount.   


"is this acceptable?" asriel asked between the small kisses flowey was peppering on his face. flowey paused, before placing a last kiss on the corner of his mouth and pulled away.   


"of course, why wouldn't it be?"   


"we're both... male..."   


"if two girls can do it, i'm pretty sure we can too." he finished, with a reassuring smile. asriel nodded, assuming what flowey was saying was true. he just hoped flowey would be okay with kissing in private, he didn't want his mother to know about this at all. he wouldn’t know how to handle that at all.

“and we’re both enjoying this, right?” asriel nodded, agreeing with his statement. “then, there shouldn’t be anything wrong.” flowey finished, biting his lower lip and taking the younger ones hands into his own.

asriel smiled fondly, leaning in for another kiss. he was met halfway and goddamnit, his love for flowey burst. there was nothing more he could’ve asked for, the small kisses were good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> you clicked on it  
> you knew what you were getting yourself into


End file.
